Te meresco
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Kevin se pregunta si de verdad merece a Gwen, que pasara. Gwevin


Kevin, esta es la décima sexta vez, que te llamo, por alguna razón, no puedo rastrearte, tienes tu insignia apagada, me tienes muy preocupada por favor comunícate con migo – Dijo ella, para colgar el mensaje de voz, se sentó en el soda sin ánimos de nada, ya era una semana sin saber nada de él, ya estaba preocupada

Un día saliendo, de la escuela con una amiga

No puedo creer, que ya va una semana que no lo vez – Dijo Alisson

No sé qué hacer, nadie me da razón de el – Dijo Gwen, mientras bajaba las escaleras con su amiga

Oye, me dijiste que, él tiene un coche verde, con líneas negras ¿verdad? – Dijo Alisson

Si porque – Dijo Gwen

Porque creo que es ese, que esta hay – Dijo Alisson, señalando con el dedo, Gwen volteo rápidamente verlo, estaba recostado en el coche y sonriéndole a ella, se veía tan bien

Kevin – Susurro ella, le paso su bolso y corrió hacia él, él le abrió los brazos y se unieron en un abrazo – Donde diablos estabas

Eso no importa – Dijo el

Claro que importa, fue una semana que no supe nada de ti, me tenías muy preocupada, donde estabas – Dijo el separando un poco el abrazo

Lo siento recibí, tus mensajes, pero no podía contestar – Dijo el

Me vas a decir dónde estabas – Dijo ella

Estuve pensando un tiempo – Dijo Kevin

Sobre que – Dijo Gwen

Sobre nuestra relación – Dijo Kevin

No comprendo, a que te refrieres – Dijo ella

Somos novios, verdad – Dijo el

Eso me supongo – Dijo Gwen

Lo que quiero decir, es que si yo en verdad te merezco, es decir me estás dando, tanto que no se si lo pueda, corresponder – Dijo Kevin

Kevin, tu cambiaste – Dijo Gwen

Trate de escapar, aquí me siento… algo presionado, tu primo, cada pelea, el pensar día y noche, lo que pueda pasar con mi vida, y tú solo te pienso y te veo como un futuro para mí – Dijo Kevin

Ahora, estoy tan confundida, que buscas con esto – Dijo Gwen, soltándose de las manos

No lo sé – Dijo Kevin

Quieres terminar con migo – Dijo Gwen

Yo no quise decir eso, tú lo estas proponiendo… Gwen por primera vez, me enamore en la vida, pero no quiero que alguno salga lastimado – Dijo Kevin

Te estas escuchando, solo estás pensando en ti – Dijo Gwen

Lo que digo, es como estar seguro de esto, de esta relación, de tu amor – Dijo Kevin

Eres increíble, no es suficiente, con que me entregue a ti – Dijo ella a punto de llorar – Pensé que eras distinto a los demás, no te quiero ver más nunca en mi vida – Dijo ella, para correr dentro de la escuela, hasta el baño de mujeres se aseguró que no hubiera nadie, le puso seguro a la puerta y empezó a llorar.

Por otra parte Alisson se acercó a Kevin

Que mierda paso – Dijo Alisson

No es tu problema – Dijo Kevin

Ella es mi amiga, y no es justo que la trates así – Dijo Alisson

No te metas en esto – Dijo Kevin

Eres un estúpido – Alisson, le dio una cachetada – Ella se acostó con tígo, solo para demostrarte que te ama y esa no era la mejor forma – Dijo Alisson

Eso ya no importa, lo nuestro acabo y será mejor, que dejes de retarme, no sabes quién

soy – Dijo Kevin, para subirse a su coche e irse

Habían pasado varios días, el la necesitaba, la había visto muy sonriente, en una discoteca pero cuando, se vieron a los ojos, esa hermosa sonrisa desapareció, por completo ella retiro la mirada y trato, de seguir normal

Ella estaba esa noche en su habitación, no hacía más que llorar día y noche, por él, miraba su teléfono, con la esperanza de tener un mensaje de él.

Era lunes, ella estaba en su clase de, idiomas, últimamente se distraía mucho en clases, la voz de la maestra se vio interrumpida, por Kevin

Bienes con migo – Dijo el

Estás loco, no te quedo claro, que no te quiero ver – Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie

Gwen, no quiero problemas, ven con migo ahora – Dijo Kevin, en tono amenazante

Señorita Tennyson, por favor vaya – Dijo la maestra

Es que no me escuchan, no quiero ir – Dijo Gwen, Kevin se le acerco, la tomo por el brazo, la saco del salón de clases – Suéltame – El, la condujo, al baño de mujeres, le puso seguro a la puerta – Que diablos quieres de mi… ¡contéstame! – Grito ella, el, la tomo por la manos, y la beso fuertemente contra la pared

Te necesito – Dijo el mientras, intentaba quitar su camisa

Estás loco, déjame en paz, Kevin… pensaste que estar juntos era un error, jugaste con migo, después me dejaste como si nada, hubiese pasado – Dijo ella, tratando de detener su mano que jugaba con su cuerpo

Perdóname, estoy muy arrepentido, mira ese tiempo estuve, con mi familia, me dijeron cosas que me hicieron cambiar de opinión, lo siento me deje llevar, no debí haberte tratado así – Dijo Kevin

Y ahora pretendes que todo sea como antes – Dijo ella

Solo quiero que me perdones – Dijo Kevin

No tengo, nada que perdonarte – Dijo Gwen

Entonces seguirá, igual – Dijo Kevin, el beso sus labios, ella se sentía atraída hacia él, correspondió a ese beso, el pasaba sus manos una y otra vez, por su estómago, intentaba quitar su camisa, pero ella se lo impedía, esta vez rompió el beso, trato de liberarse, pero no pudo, seguía arre costada a la pared. Presiono sus labios contra los de ella, los beso con mucha fuerza

Kevin, ya aléjate de mí – Dijo ella

No importa, cuantas veces digas eso, sabes que no lo hare – Dijo Kevin

Te diré algo, lo tuyo no es amor, es solo una obsesión, cuando estés seguro, de nuestra relación, búscame siempre estaré para ti – Dijo Gwen, se liberó de él, camino a la puerta, le dio una última mirada, y salió del baño

- DOS MESES DESPUÉS -

Ella estaba en el lago, arre costada a una piedra, mientras lanzaba piedras al rio, los últimos meses habían sido, duros sin él, la habían herido mucho, ya que él no estaba para, protegerla

Gwen – Se erizo un poco, cuando escucho su voz, sería otro pensamiento, giro la cabeza un poco, hay estaba sonriente mejor que nunca, rápidamente se puso de pie

Que quieres – Dijo un poco fría, pero por dentro solo quería, besarlo

Perdóname, estos dos meses la pase muy mal, no tienes idea de lo que, estuve a punto de hacer, te extraño mucho, tienes toda la razón, solo pese en mí, en lo que me podría pasar, nunca pensé en lo que tu sentías, ¿me perdonas? – Dijo Kevin

Yo también la pase muy mal, y que se supone que, quieras que pase ahora – Dijo Gwen

Perdóname Gwen… ¡pase dos meses solo por ti! – Dijo Kevin

¡Yo estuve dos meses muriéndome, por dentro sin saber dónde diablos estabas, llore cada noche por ti, me rendí en las peleas, pensando que estarías hay, para protegerme… Yo sufrí mucho más – Dijo Gwen, él se lanzó hacia ella, con un abrazo, ella lloro un poco – Suéltame – Dijo ella con dificultad, ya que quería todo lo contrario, quería quedarse para siempre así, abrazada a el

No te voy, a dejar nunca, hablemos ahora – Dijo Kevin

Que quieres – Dijo Gwen, Kevin separo el abrazo, la tomo de las manos

Escúchame, sé que no soy el tipo perfecto, que te mereces, no soy el más educado, ni mucho menos el más sentimental, pero volví solo por ti, fue muy duro Gwen, el no saber de ti, si estabas bien, o si ya habías conseguido a alguien, no te quiero perder – Dijo Kevin

Yo nunca me iría – Dijo Gwen

Gwen… te puedo dar un beso verdad – Dijo el, acercándose a ella, puso su mano en su mejilla, el corazón de Gwen, se aceleró mucho, sintió el miedo en su corazón, cerro sus ojos y dejo que todo pasara, la beso tiernamente, ella correspondió a ese beso

Te extrañe – Susurro ella, al finalizar el beso en busca, de aire

Quieres ser mi novia – Dijo Kevin

Claro que si – Dijo ella, sonriendo, ella lo beso de nuevo


End file.
